


Прочь из Бедлама

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Character Death, M/M, Repression, Translation, Кeferences to madness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немагическое АУ викторианской эпохи, Северус – пациент Бетлемской королевской психиатрической больницы в Лондоне, Ремус – его врач. <br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://www.ssf-moonshadow.com/archive/archive/8/outof.html">"Out of Bedlam"</a>, автор busaikko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прочь из Бедлама

1 

Он проснулся и вдохнул в себя свет, затопивший все вокруг. Его пьянило все, что сияло и светилось, любой свет наполнял его радостью и священным трепетом. 

Второй раз он проснулся уже в белой прямоугольной комнате, на окнах колыхались украшенные ненавязчивым узором шторы. Ветер разметал границы света и тени. 

Он не помнил, где так сильно обжег ладони. Наверное, играл с огнём. В комнате не было ламп или свечей, только солнце. Когда солнечный свет окружал его, он был свободен. Этого хватало. 

2 

Надо научиться откликаться на «Северуса Снейпа». Он забыл, что это его имя. Он забыл много имен и вещей, хотя, может, это просто их значимость выцвела на свету. Он приучил себя надевать на ночь свою ночнушку. Это всё, что у него было. 

В тот день, когда Северус познакомился с доктором Люпином, он сидел в палате и смотрел, как свет подбирается к стене. Волосы доктора на свету были золотыми с серебром. Северус сказал ему об этом, а доктор рассмеялся и пожал ему руку. Северусу вспомнилось, что когда-то он был умен и уважаем, когда-то давно. 

3 

Доктор Люпин был добр с ним. Он приносил Северусу кусочки мира: каштаны, маки, призму, переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги, а однажды даже книгу. Северус зачитал несколько страниц доктору Люпину, и тот спросил, что это. 

– Платон, – ответил Северус и закрыл книгу про тени. 

– У вас ужасный акцент. 

Доктор Люпин прикрепил гладкий кусок металла на его ладони, чтобы Северус не открывал снова раны. Северус поймал свет в зеркале и вздохнул. 

 

Доктор Люпин расчесал колтуны в волосах Северуса. Северус с тяжелым сердцем рассмотрел внимательно своё лицо в зеркале, но это было лицо незнакомца. 

4 

Доктор Люпин приходил каждый день, Северус сам расчесывал теперь свои волосы и пытался найти что-нибудь в ответ: слово, воспоминание или остроумный стишок; темными ночами он копил улыбки и смех. 

Потом доктор Люпин не пришёл. Минуло два, три, четыре дня. Северус не спал – он смотрел, как солнце ползет по желтому небу. 

На пятый день в дверном проеме возник доктор Люпин. Северус смотрел на него, укрытый завесой спутанных волос, хотелось кричать, хотелось плакать. 

– Я прошу прощения, мистер Снейп, – сказал он.   
– Вы выглядите больным, – оборвал его Северус, встревоженный тем, что свет в лице доктора Люпина выцвел.   
– Вы болели, – поправился он тут же и затем добавил: – Я тоже болею.   
– Мы подходим друг другу, не правда ли? – ответил доктор Люпин, – хотя я страдаю от своего заболевания только приступами. Сожалею, что расстроил вас.   
– Я не знал, – сказал Северус, и на лице доктора Люпина, как огонёк лампы, зажглась улыбка.   
– Открою вам секрет, – поделился он, – если уметь делать вид, что здоров, никто никогда и не узнает, что ты болен. 

Доктор Люпин положил на кровать бумажный сверток. Раскрыв его, Северус достал рубашку и брюки, которые определенно принадлежали доктору: было видно, что они ношенные, но чистые. Пахла одежда доктором и светом. 

– Не примерите? – попросил доктор Люпин, – для меня.   
– Где я? – спросил Северус. – Кто вы? Кто, – его голос дрожал, – кто я? 

Доктор Люпин помог продеть ему руку через сбившийся в узел рукав. 

– Я ваш друг и обещаю, что расскажу всё, но сначала давай выберемся из психлечебницы, хорошо? 

Так Северус узнал, где он, и что он, судя по всему, сумасшедший. 

5 

– Я закончил свои исследования здесь, – произнес доктор Люпин, не зная, куда деть руки. – В Лондоне меня больше ничего не держит. Я должен вернуться домой и продолжить работу с записями. 

Северус подобрал манжеты рубашки и поплелся от окна к стене. Он пытался делать вид, что здоров, однако солнце на стене звало его. 

– Мистер Снейп, – доктор Люпин положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Северус уцепился за его запястье, как за спасательный круг, – вы поедете со мной? Мне нужен компаньон. 

– Да, – ответил Северус, – я поеду с вами. 

6 

– Сидите тут и выглядите безобидным, – приказал доктор Люпин, – говорите только тогда, когда к вам обратятся. – На докторе были очки и теплый шерстяной шарф – он снова был болен. 

Пришедшие мужчины слушали, что говорит доктор Люпин. Булавка на шарфе Люпина оканчивалась серебряной головкой, которая мерцала и бросала блики, когда он двигался. Слова «безвредный», «практически здоров», «как ребенок» окутывали Северуса. Он не чувствовал себя ни безвредным, ни невинным, да и большинство детей такими не были. 

Когда все уходили, доктор Люпин оглянулся и хитро ему улыбнулся. 

7 

Дом стоял около моря: воздух пропах солью. Нет ничего красивее, думал Северус, чем солнце на волнах. Каждый день он ходил на берег, часто его сопровождал доктор Люпин, которого он теперь называл Ремус. 

Экономка приходила раз в неделю. Северус был удивлен, когда узнал, что Ремус готовит и убирает сам. 

– А я умею готовить? – спросил он однажды, наблюдая, как Ремус месит тесто. 

Ремус рассмеялся. 

– Сомневаюсь, – ответил он, и Северус ощутил боль, которая, должно быть, отразилась и на его лице. 

Ремус склонил голову набок. 

– Если хочешь научиться, иди сюда. 

8 

Ремус рассказал Северусу о башне, пораженной молнией, о мальчике, которого тот спас, о человеке, которому позволил умереть. 

– Дамблдор, – произнес Северус; имя пришло из темноты.   
– Наш бывший учитель, – подтвердил Ремус, – он был строгим, но научил нас любви и верности.   
– Когда я поправлюсь, – сказал Северус, – я больше не буду счастлив. Я никогда не был счастлив, тогда, раньше.   
– Когда ты будешь здоров и счастлив… – начал было Ремус, но Северус покачал головой.   
– Не буду, я плохой человек, – произнес он, – я совершил много ужасных вещей. 

Потом Ремус целых четыре дня возвращал Северуса из яркого, все скрывающего света. 

9 

Северус подумал, что это крыса, должно быть, пробралась в ванну, однако вместе крысы он наткнулся на спящего Ремуса, почти нырнувшего с головой под воду. Северус отнес его на кровать и сидел рядом, пока доктор не проснулся. 

– О черт, – как-то жалко произнес Ремус, смутившись, – извини. 

Северус усмехнулся. 

– Разве вам не все равно, что думает сумасшедший? 

– Нет, – возразил Ремус, – мне не все равно. 

Но Северусу не нужны были реверансы в виде слов. 

– Кто их нанес? – задал он вопрос. Тело Ремуса было буквально испещрено ужасными шрамами. 

– Моя семья. Когда лечила судороги… Я не верю, что Господь совершает ошибки, – позже сказал Ремус в пустоту. 

– Ладно, – проговорил Северус и невинно поцеловал его в губы. 

 

10 

– Ты никогда не был женат, – спросил однажды Северус, – почему?   
– Я был почти помолвлен, – щеки Ремуса порозовели от выпитого, – на двоюродной сестре друга. Но её родители не согласились, я ведь недееспособен.   
– Ты её любил? – спросил Северус, чувствуя терпкий привкус ревности.   
– Она напоминала мне друга.   
– Ты любил его. 

Ремус снял и отложил очки. 

– Он был мне дорог, хотя многие годы все считали его погибшим. У нас долго не было возможности общаться, а сейчас он мертв, – Ремус вздохнул.– Ты помнишь, ты когда-нибудь был женат?   
– Нет, – ответил Северус и, произнеся эти слова, понял, что дело вовсе не в этом. – Я был одинок всю свою жизнь. До настоящего момента. 

11 

– Ты боишься?   
– Совру, если скажу нет, но в то же время – мне любопытно.   
– Любопытство ученого, ясное дело, – Северус наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ремуса, – ты… эээ… возбужден хотя бы?   
– Да, – ответил тот. Северус был несказанно рад чувству юмора у Ремуса, – поражен, что ты об этом помнишь.   
– Как будто я подошел к свету. И для этого не надо сходить с ума, – сказал Северус. 

Позже Ремус содрогался, крича, а Северус держал его в объятиях. 

– Ты так ощущаешь тот свет? – задал вопрос Ремус, – неудивительно, что ты не горишь желанием излечиться.   
– Это лучше, – возразил Северус, – свет никогда не любил меня в ответ. 

12

Странные они, думала миссис Уизли, этот доктор и его напарник. Священнику этот ученый приглянулся: Ремус Люпин был довольно известен благодаря своей работе с «неблагополучными гражданами». Вслух никто этого не произносил, но миссис Уизли была уверена, что мистер Снейп как раз из таких – она видела это в его глазах, – только уже предположительно поправившийся. 

После того, как болезнь предъявила на доктора Люпина свои права, миссис Уизли не удивилась, когда через неделю нашли тело мистера Снейпа, выброшенное на берег. Они были странной парой, заявила она священнику, когда они со священником прибирали в доме домике на берегу моря. Тот промолчал и, перебирая бумаги, напомнил ей, что о мертвых – либо хорошее, либо ничего.

  
[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/95610a57159610)  
автор **Морск@я**  



End file.
